Un jour peu ordinaire, by Alynka
by Annily
Summary: Réponse à un défi : "Son plus grand désir" Rogue se retrouve coincé pendant 24h dans la Salle sur Demande. Développer en un one shot quel serait son plus grand désir ? revoir une personne, retrouver un endroit, retrouver quelque chose, etc . A vous d'imaginer également pourquoi il ne peut sortir avant 24h de la salle.


Voici un OS écrit par une amie, qui me permet d'offrir son histoire aux yeux d'un public plus large que son entourage. Cette auteur, c'est Alynka. Si les histoires qui vont suivre vous plaisent, ou si vous avez quelques remarques que vous aimeriez partager, n'hésitez pas à lui laisser des commentaires, je les lui transmettrai bien certainement, je me chargerai ensuite d'y adjoindre ses réponses.

Alynka vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

- Vite le voila ! Attrapez-le !

Le jeune homme filait à travers les méandres des couloirs de l'école, il détestait ce jour plus que tout autre. Les vacances de noël venaient de se terminer il y avait à peine trois jours, trois jours que les cours avaient repris, trois jours que ses tourments ne cessaient. Il manqua s'écraser contre le mur lors d'un virage trop serré au détour d'un couloir. Sa gorge était en feu, un point de côté le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose trouver une cachette, n'importe où du moment qu'il serait seul, loin de tous durant cette horrible journée, un lieu où nul ne viendrait lui faire sa fête comme cet arrogant à lunettes le lui avait promis. Prononcer son nom lui écorchait les lèvres alors le penser il n'y songeait même pas. Essoufflé il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans un couloir désert. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, dans quelques secondes ils seraient sur lui. Il se releva tant bien que mal et chercha frénétiquement ce lieu tant espéré, quand il aperçut une porte. Le jeune homme ne songea même pas à se demander sur quoi elle donnait : classe, placard... peu lui importait. Il s'y engouffra et s'adossa au battant le souffle court, priant silencieusement pour que ses quatre poursuivants ne l'aient pas vu entrer. Il ferma les yeux et guetta le moindre bruit. Les pas s'éloignaient, mais il voulait être sûr. Avec les maraudeurs on ne savait jamais, ils apparaissaient toujours lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins, c'était à croire qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de le suivre à la trace. Après une éternité, lui sembla-t-il, Severus rouvrit les yeux, certain que les garçons ne reviendraient pas tout de suite de ce côté du château. C'est alors qu'il découvrit la pièce où il se trouvait, elle semblait être totalement fermée, sans fenêtre apparente sur l'extérieur.

_Où suis-je ?_ songea-t-il.

Soudain une lumière apparut, d'abord vacillante puis elle s'intensifia, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui permette de distinguer une table sur laquelle était posée une boîte. « Etrange... ». Il essaya de percer les ténèbres, s'attendant à voir l'un des nombreux élèves de l'école qui s'amusaient à ses dépens. Qu'est ce que cela allait être cette année ? Un kit de nettoyage pour chien comme lors de sa première année, ou alors un super nettoyant plus que magique, aucune tâche ne me résiste ! C'était sa quatrième année à l'école et pas une seule année ces « chers camarades » n'avaient oublié le jour de son anniversaire. Il s'approcha avec appréhension de l'espace éclairé tout en continuant à jeter des regards alentour. Il posa précautionneusement ses longs doigts ivoire de part et d'autres du couvercle. Allait-il l'ouvrir pour découvrir la surprise qu'elle contenait ? Tout doucement il commença à le soulever, aucun de ses idiots n'avaient encore eu l'idée de piéger l'ouverture, préférant le laisser apprécier le merveilleux présent qu'ils lui avaient choisi. Une volute de fumée s'échappa de la boîte. Il se pencha pour voir ce que contenait le paquet...

Rien ! vide ! Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Étaient-ils à court d'idées ? Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas reçu de véritable cadeau, depuis... il chassa cette pensée du revers de la main, ce passé était révolu, la page était tournée, cela ne comptait plus. Il n'était plus l'enfant qui se cachait lorsque son père rentrait le soir, il ne savait par quelle magie tellement il avait bu. Un grand destin l'attendait, bientôt son génie éclaterait au grand jour et alors tous se repentiraient de l'avoir traité ainsi, ils paieraient...

Le prince abandonna l'espace lumineux pour rejoindre la porte mais à la place il n'y avait qu'un mur de pierres. Il passa sa main sur la surface rugueuse et froide à la recherche d'une porte dissimulée, ne décelant rien il essaya une série de sorts qui restèrent sans effets.

- Severus...

Il fut comme stupéfixé et n'osa pas se retourner. Cette voix si chère, si familière et pourtant disparue. Non c'était impossible, cette fois-ci ils allaient trop loin, mais comment auraient-ils pu réussir un tel tour. C'était inimaginable aucun des maraudeurs n'était assez doué pour réaliser cet exploit. Ni aucun autre élève, à part peut être ...

La voix l'appela de nouveau, un peu plus insistante, il n'y avait pourtant pas d'erreur possible c'était bien elle. Il se sentit redevenir un tout petit garçon, comme à l'époque, où dans le noir tout doucement elle l'appelait de peur qu'Il les surprenne. Une petite main douce et fragile, aussi blanche que la sienne se posa sur son épaule. Avec des gestes lents il se retourna pour faire face à la femme qui se tenait près de lui. Petite et mince comme un roseau prêt à se briser au moindre coup. Elle lui souriait de ce sourire timide qu'il lui connaissait si bien. Il plongea son regard d'ébène dans le sien d'un noir si profond, si triste. Il l'observa longuement, voulant graver son visage encore une fois dans sa mémoire. Elle lui sourit.

- Heureux anniversaire mon enfant, mon cher Severus.

Une larme brilla dans ces grands yeux tant chéris. Doucement, délicatement il la recueillit du bout des doigts et la fît disparaître. La magie de l'instant lui fît oublier ses tourments. Sa mère lui sourit, se pencha tendrement et l'embrassa sur la joue comme autrefois. C'était le seul présent qu'elle lui avait toujours offert à cette occasion. Ce baiser fut si léger qu'il ne fut même pas surpris d'en voir la donatrice disparaître doucement en une volute de fumée sombre. Le jeune homme effleura du bout des doigts l'endroit où les lèvres l'avaient marqué. Comment sa mère avait elle pu venir de l'autre monde ? Comment avait elle pu venir aujourd'hui lui remettre son cadeau d'anniversaire ? Il le savait mieux que quiconque les morts ne pouvaient en aucun cas être ramenés à la vie, même le plus grand mage noir n'avait jamais trouvé de formules ou de potions capables d'un tel phénomène. Sauf la mort elle-même, mais il n'était pas en possession de l'une de ces fabuleuses reliques. Alors qu'il se torturait les méninges pour comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura que peu importait comment, seul le résultat comptait. Mais il ne pouvait s'en contenter, cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'accepter sans comprendre. Il fut interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées par la lumière qui s'était mise à enfler et lui révélait peu à peu ce que cachait le reste de la pièce.

Le jeune Serpentard découvrit alors une petite pièce chaleureuse tendue de tapisseries d'un noir sombre et soyeux, dans un coin de la pièce une cheminée prit forme dans laquelle un feu s'alluma en ronflant, un fauteuil moelleux apparut, ainsi qu'une table basse sur laquelle était disposée une théière et un mug. Maintenant c'était à ne plus rien comprendre, il s'installa tout de même dans le siège pour réfléchir plus confortablement, rester debout commençait à lui donner mal au dos. Tout en sirotant son thé Severus essaya d'analyser la situation ; après avoir examiné longuement tout ce qui venait de lui arriver depuis qu'il avait les pieds dans cette pièce, une seule solution s'imposait à lui. Tout cela était l'œuvre d'un légimens. Comment expliquer autrement le fait que sa mère soit apparue devant ses yeux et que cela lui ait paru si réel, et ce fauteuil, la cheminée et le thé, son thé préféré de surcroit. Qui d'autre qu'une personne pouvant lire dans son esprit aurait pu répondre à sa demande muette ? Il avait lui-même commencé à étudier cet art et n'en connaissait pas encore toutes les possibilités, mais plus il retournait le problème sous toutes les coutures et moins il ne trouvait d'autres solutions plausibles. Pourtant il se savait bon occlumens, c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui le lui avait révélé, un jour où il avait était convoqué dans son bureau après l'une des nombreuses plaisanteries des maraudeurs.

Dumbledore... ! Cette idée lui parut absurde avant même d'avoir fini de la formuler. Ce vieux fou n'oserait jamais ! Malgré le peu de sympathie qu'il portait au professeur, il ne pouvait l'imaginer le voir le séquestrer ici et lui faire revivre ce souvenir. Il se resservit une tasse. Mais qui d'autre avait un tel pouvoir ? À sa connaissance seuls deux sorciers en étaient capable, le directeur de Poudlard et le seigneur des ténèbres. Et cette dernière possibilité était à exclure, jamais celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'aurait pu venir en ces lieux, il craignait trop le vieil homme qui en avait la direction. Le mage noir était adoré par un grand nombre de ses camarades de maison, mais ces mêmes Serpentards avaient trop peur pour le déclarer devant tous. Ils se cachaient pour parler de leur future alliance et choisissaient avec soin leurs confidents et ils l'avaient choisi, lui, le prince de sang mêlé, lui qui n'était même pas de sang pur. Mais ne disait-on pas que le maître lui aussi était né de père moldu ? Cependant les aspirants mangemorts ne lui faisaient pas encore tout à fait confiance, ils lui reprochaient son amitié avec une sang de bourbe, pourtant Lily était une élève douée et consciencieuse. S'il n'y avait eu ce petit souci de filiation... Il se rappelait encore la réaction de sa sœur, son nom lui échappait toujours, quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne serait jamais comme sa cadette, qu'elle resterait une insignifiante moldue. Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle naisse dans cette famille ? Tout aurait pourtant était plus simple, il n'aurait pas eu à avoir honte de son amitié, ne pas avoir à se justifier devant les autres, peut être... avec des si on ferait parler un centaure sans énigme.

Son estomac poussa un grognement à réveiller un mort, apparut alors sur la petite table une assiette de saucisses grillées accompagnée de légumes en jardinière, ainsi qu'un petit gâteau, mais pas n'importe lequel. Une forêt noire de patacitrouille, la première pâtisserie du monde des sorciers qu'il avait goûtée, lors de sa visite au chemin de traverse pour l'achat de ses fournitures de première année. Un rictus déforma son visage, son dessert préféré maintenant, quelle serait la suite, des rayonnages de bibliothèque entièrement recouverts de tous les livres qu'il avait toujours voulu lire ? Il essaya de tous les énumérer dans sa tête pour que son bienveillant séquestreur ne se trompe pas, tout en travaillant à cela il se mit à manger, ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser mourir de faim. Lorsqu'il termina le plat principal, il en avait cité mentalement au moins une centaine. Il attendit, impatient de voir comment le sorcier responsable de sa situation présente allait se débrouiller pour les faire apparaitre tous, alors que lui-même ne les avait jamais lus et ne pouvait donc pas connaître leur contenu. Il observa le reste de la pièce, impatient, mais rien ne se produisait. Une bougie sortit doucement du gâteau et s'alluma, surpris le jeune homme regarda la fumée dessiner un "15" duquel s'échappait de belles volutes grises.

Il avait aujourd'hui quinze ans. Il soupira, le 9 janvier resterait sûrement à jamais le jour qu'il détestait le plus ; il découpa distraitement un bout de gâteau à l'aide de sa fourchette. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir la personne qui l'avait enfermé ici. En tout cas rien de mal puisque, si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait depuis longtemps pu en profiter. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer sa première bouchée. Il fut immédiatement transporté des années en arrière. La pâtisserie avait exactement le même goût que celle qu'il avait dégustée il y avait maintenant quatre ans. Tout à sa nostalgie il ne vit pas le temps passer, lorsqu'il revint au moment présent, il avait fini de manger depuis longtemps. La table avait été desservie et rien n'avait changé autour de lui. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il pouvait bien être ici ? Plusieurs heures avaient dû s'écouler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Dans cette étrange pièce, il était comme coupé du monde. Aucun bruit de l'extérieur ne lui parvenait et la lumière qui filtrait derrière les tentures était trop faible pour lui permettre de connaître l'heure.

Les heures qui suivirent furent bien calmes, en furetant dans la salle il découvrit des toilettes, qu'il utilisa, il essaya de regarder par les fenêtres, mais le verre opaque l'en empêchait et de toute manière cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela. Il n'y avait toujours pas de porte, finalement il retourna s'installer dans le fauteuil. Comment faire pour sortir d'ici ? Il n'aimait pas rester ainsi à ne rien faire, on était aujourd'hui mercredi, il pensait à tous les devoirs qu'il aurait pu faire s'il n'avait pas été coincé entre ces quatre murs. Son argumentation sur le thème des loups garous pour le cours de DCFM l'attendait dans son sac près de son lit. Ce matin il avait manqué le cours de divination, ce n'était pas vraiment important, surtout avec cette vieille femme qui ne pouvait plus sortir de son siège, les élèves craignaient qu'elle ne tombe en poussière au moindre de ses mouvements. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air pressé de prendre sa retraite, à moins qu'elle ne veuille finir comme le professeur Binns...

Il essaya de comprendre comment il était arrivé en ces lieux, en faisant le récapitulatif du début de la journée.

Comme tous les matins il s'était levé tôt pour être seul dans la salle de bain, puis il était parti dans la grande salle, très rapidement pour les mêmes raisons. Après un petit déjeuner sommaire, il était sorti pour aller chercher son sac de classe, mais il était tombé sur la bande des Gryffondors. Black et Potter l'avaient apostrophé mais il avait pris sur lui, pour une fois, et continué en les ignorants. Toutefois les deux comparses n'en étaient pas restés là.

- Alors Servilius ! tu ne veux pas dire bonjour ! avait lancé le binoclard.

- Nous qui avions pourtant préparé un merveilleux cadeau pour ton anniversaire, rajouta Sirius en appuyant sur le merveilleux.

- Quinze ans de mocherie ça se fête !

Les deux premiers regardèrent Peter en secouant la tête, parfois il ferait mieux de se taire celui-là. Lupin l'avait alors regardé par-dessus le bord du livre qu'il lisait, Severus n'avait pas du tout aimé ce qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux « Alors Servilius trop peur ou trop bête pour répondre ? » Remus jouait le gentil garçon du groupe, toujours à faire comme si de rien n'était. Certains disaient qu'il désapprouvait silencieusement, d'autres qu'il préférait jouer les spectateurs, plutôt que de participer à la vendetta de ses amis. Le jeune Gryffondor avait refermé son livre d'un coup sec impassible. Le Serpentard vit alors les deux bruns sortir leur baguette, toutefois il s'y était attendu et avait lancé un sort de désarmement. Et à partir de là tout s'était enchaîné, Peter avait sorti lui aussi sa baguette et lui avait lancé un sortilège, qu'il évita de justesse. Severus n'avait pas attendu la suite et était parti à toute jambe, son directeur de maison lui avait demandé d'éviter toute confrontation avec les maraudeurs sous peine de renvoi. Ce simple argument lui donnait des ailes et étouffait son orgueil. Mais les quatre plaisantins n'en avaient pas fini avec lui et l'avaient poursuivi, lui criant qu'ils allaient lui faire sa fête et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de fuir. C'est pendant cette course qu'il s'était réfugié ici et que maintenant il ne savait plus comment en sortir. Les maraudeurs étaient incapables de créer un tel lieu, mais il les tenait tout de même pour responsables, car tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé s'il ne les avait pas croisés dans le hall, et s'ils ne lui avaient pas cherché des poux.

L'heure du dîner approchait et il avait éliminé toutes les possibilités, personne de sa connaissance, qui lui en voulait ou ne l'aimait pas tout simplement était incapable de créer un tel lieu. Et une chose était sûre, tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Car il ne rêvait jamais, cela lui était interdit. Les rêves étaient trop douloureux, car lorsque le jour se levait la vie normale reprenait son cours. Il l'avait appris très jeune et ne l'avait jamais oublié.

Il se félicita de ne pas avoir perdu ses repères temporels, en effet un grand bol de soupe et une tranche de pain venaient d'apparaître sur la petite table. Après le repas il décida de dormir un peu, la nuit ne portait-elle pas conseil !

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se demanda où il était puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une grande porte d'un noir sombre à sa droite. Il se leva et l'ouvrit. Il était libre, il referma doucement le battant derrière lui et tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui souriait d'un air entendu. Alors c'était lui ! Le vieil homme changea tout de suite d'expression.

- Tu n'as donc aucune idée de l'endroit où tu te trouvais, Severus ? Le regard interrogateur du jeune homme lui en fournit la réponse. Et bien mon garçon, reprit-il, tu as eu la chance de découvrir la salle sur demande. Le Serpentard faisant toujours preuve de mutisme il continua son explication. Cette pièce n'apparaît que lorsque tu en as réellement besoin. Mais pour cela il faut passer trois fois devant le mur vierge. Il indique du menton le mur qui ne comportait plus de porte à présent.

Severus le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répliqua.

- Je ne suis pas passé plusieurs fois ici et ce ne pouvait être la salle sur demande j'en suis certain, le livre l'histoire de Poudlard stipule que la seule chose que l'on ne peut trouver dans cette pièce est de la nourriture, se renfrogna-t-il.

- Tu es intelligent et pourtant tu n'as pas compris. Quelqu'un a piégé ce couloir hier matin, tu étais prisonnier d'une boucle spatiale, sans t'en rendre compte tu as du traverser le même couloir plusieurs fois de suite. Et pour la nourriture, et bien j'ai chargé les elfes de maison de te la faire parvenir où que tu sois. J'espère que le menu te convenait ?


End file.
